Galleon (Canon)/Zenkaibattery1
Summary Galleon '''is the father of Leo and the grandfather to the current generation's Animal Kaiser, Kaiser Celeo. During Leo's youth, Galleon had vanished and no one knew where he had gone. It was revealed Galleon was taking a trip across the world to learn the true purpose of fighting, and there he found that trying your best was far more important than winning the fight. He is known as the Legendary Lion of Light, for his coat is pure white and his power is legendary. He is also considered by many animals as the king. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 4-B. Higher '''with auras. At least '''3-B '''with the Kaiser Flash | At least '''3-C. Higher '''with auras. At least '''3-B '''with the Kaiser Flash | '''3-A. Higher '''with auras and the Kaiser Flash and the God Flash '''Name: Galleon Origin: Animal Kaiser: The King of Animals Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: The King of Animals, Panthera leo, Legendary Lion of Light, Heir to the next Animal Kaiser Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Damage Reduction (via Focus), Reality Warping, Danmaku (Can cause a meteor shower all across the Earth), Longevity, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Absolute Zero/Ice Manipulation (Should scale to lower animals that can cause a meteor rain of absolute zero Ice to destroy earth), Explosion Manipulation (Can cause an explosion of light, large enough to destroy the earth), Light Manipulation (Can cause massive flashes of light across the entire planet to blind his opponent), Electricity Manipulation (Scaling from other animals), Regeneration (High; Can regenerate after being fully digested and turned into faeces), Perception Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Earth Manipulation (Can cause Lavas to engulf the earth in flames), Spatial Manipulation (Can rip a hole in space that leads to another dimension to summon giant eggs to crush his enemies), Summoning (Can summon various giant fruits and entities to strike the enemy), Energy Projection (The Giant Merlion Miracle can fire lasers out of its eyes), Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate the gravitational pull between planets, causing them to align and crash into each other), Self-Resurrection (Can resurrect after death via "revive" miracle effect and via his own will to protect the animal kingdom), Probability Manipulation (Via "All Doubling" and "All Big", he can make the probability of his attacks landing 100% and reduce the probability of his opponents winning the duel significantly), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his power and defense with the Shining and Defense auras respectively. With the Kaiser Flash, he can amplify his powers to the point he is comparable to a past Animal Kaiser), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Intangibility/Possibly Soul Manipulation (Can pull multiple non-physical aspects of himself out of his body and use it to attack his enemies. This supposedly attacks the soul) Can block Intangible attacks, Passive Healing (Can passively regain health via Burning aura), Life-Force Absorption (Can absorb the enemy's health after consecutive attacks with the Evil aura), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Is unaffected by heat comparable to the Sun), Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation/Probability Manipulation, Absorption (The White Knights, which is under the leadership of Galleon exist to counteract the villain bosses that can absorb life-force and energy), Transmutation and Absolute Zero (Unaffected by colds up to Absolute Zero) | Same as before but to a higher degree | Same as before along with Sealing (Most support animals can seal the opponents friend in a certain spot) and Resistance to Time Manipulation (Can move when time stands still) Attack Potency: Solar System level '''(Far stronger than scorch who is stronger than hundreds of fodder animals that can casually do this) '''higher with auras. At least Multi-'Galaxy level' with the Kaiser Flash (The Kaiser Flash is an ability that was supposed to be only useable by the Animal Kaiser of the generation, however, Galleon mastered the technique through pure natural power and skill. In this form, he should be somewhat comparable to Kaiser Coral and the other Animal Kaisers of the past who can contend with Vertus who was going to destroy the universe over time) | At least Galaxy level (With Galleon's bracelet and potential unlocked, Galleon's grandson was able to overpower the likes of Admiral Eraser, who can easily destroy galaxies), at least Multi-Galaxy level with the Kaiser Flash | Universe level (All god animals have surpassed Vertus and should be comparable to the hero animal that defeated the destroyer of universes), higher with The Kaiser Flash, even higher '''with the God Flash '''Speed: Massively FTL+ '''(Far faster than animals that can do this) | '''Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Celeo, who is faster than Admiral Eraser) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than Vertus, who can do this) Lifting Strength: At least Class K '''(Can lift Sperm Whales) '''Striking Strength: Solar System Class. Higher '''with auras. '''Multi-Galactic '''with the Kaiser Flash | At least '''Galactic. Higher '''with auras. '''Multi-Galactic '''with the Kaiser Flash | '''Universal. Higher '''with auras. '''Even Higher '''with the Kaiser flash and the God Flash '''Durability: Solar System Level '''(Can tan attacks from Animals comparable to him). '''Higher '''with Defense aura. At least '''Multi-Galaxy level '''with the Kaiser Flash | At least '''Galaxy level. Higher '''with Defense auras. At least '''Multi-Galaxy level '''with the Kaiser Flash | At least '''Universe level. Higher '''with Defense auras. '''Even higher '''with the Kaiser Flash and the God Flash '''Stamina: Extremely high; Spent years travelling the world non stop, with next to no breaks. Can continue fighting for hours upon hours without getting tired. Range: Standard melee range. Interstellar with Miracle attacks and abilities. At least Multi-Galactic with The Kaiser Flash | Standard melee range. Galactic with Miracle attacks and abilities. Multi-Galactic with The Kaiser Flash | Standard melee range. Universal with Miracle attacks and abilities Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius; Mastered the Kaiser Flash, despite not being an Animal Kaiser himself. He was regarded by many as the king of animals, a title comparable in rank to Animal Kaiser. Journied the world to work on his craft, and has a large virety of attacks and techniques. Can master even the most difficult of techniques after seeing them used. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Base | With his bracelet | Strong Animal Kaiser Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Zenkaibattery1